


Fate Of The First

by Milenna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst Train, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Guest Character, Not 100 percent sure about smut yet, Past Lives, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenna/pseuds/Milenna
Summary: The story eradicated from the history of Eos. Of a man who was to be the rightful first king of Lucis, and of how he became the man we today know as Ardyn Izunia. And of how you did part in his life and in this world.





	Fate Of The First

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing FF XV I felt so much sadness for the way it ended, and many other emotions one of them being anger for the villain, but then I decided to dig deeper into the motives of his actions in the game and honestly i felt sad for him to, and I think he deserved better, and that's why I decided to write this story, His story, to give him a 'chance' even though I'm trash for him as the evil that he is.  
> But without further ado, hope you enjoy this.

"Dear, will you not see him?" Brina asked while opening the balcony, letting the sun shine trough, and the chirps of birds be heard.

"Has he arrived?" You questioned her while seated apposite to the balcony, facing the wall adorned with paintings.

"I believe the cheering of the people is enough to answer your question." Your caretaker said. She has been so since your childhood, and till this day she stands by your side, even after your coming of age, since your parents have passed years ago.

You gracefully stood up and walked towards your balcony which had the view of the town. The streets were crowded, you had to search for a while from your viewpoint until you saw him. Your lips unconsciously curved into a smile, and your hands braced themselves on the white stoned railing.

"The people worship him." Brina commented as she stood next to you.

"They do don't they." You murmured, loud enough for Brina to hear. "But I believe that it is not only worship, but love, for he shows compassion towards them and acts upon it, and so they do not see him only for what he does but for the man he is." You say while your eyes follow the man on the black chocobo, being well  received by his people.

"When you speak of love, is it directed towards the people, or for yourself?" Brina teased you, taking your attention away from him and towards her.

"For both! I indeed do love him and so does the kingdom." You spoke, managing not to blush, but your eyes widened by the unexpectedness of her question.  "Umh... and I recall you saying something about, if i'm going to see him."

"Yes, indeed. Will you not?"

"Yes , I am going right now actually. Tell me Brina is he heading towards the citadel?" You asked while entering the living room once more before leaving.

"He must be."

"Then I'll go and surprise him, I believe I'll get there before he arrives. I will see you later on today."

"Don't forget about tonight's event, you must be here to ready yourself."

"I would never forget." You said with a smirk.

Your arrival at the Citadel was quite rapid, especially since most of the people, if not all are still gathered commemorating the homecoming of the Chosen one.

  
You passed trough the gates which the guards opened and bowed to you, doing you the same, and headed to the entrance which today had It's doors opened. The more steps you took towards it the more you could see how the decorations were breathtaking, and you thought to yourself how you couldn't remember the last time you saw so many of the royal staff working in one area, the kingdom must also be extremely excited with the arrival, not only of him, but also soon, of the new year.

As you took in the sight around you, flowers being arranged, all sorts of things being moved from place to place, you didn't notice the person that approached and stood behind you until he whispered.

  
"What a pleasant surprise!" He whispered to your ear and you immediately took a step back and turned to face him.

"Your royal highness." You said with a smile as you bowed.

He called your name and responded. "No need for such formalities, we have known each other since the dawn of time, is it not?"

"Indeed, Izunia, but it is simply my way of showing my respect towards you, after all you are a prince, as for I am-"

"You are an Oracle, and a friend of mine." Izunia said with a lips slowly forming a smile. "But moving on, to what do I owe the pleasure?" You were to answer his question but it seems that it was rhetorical. "Well, my brother hasn't arrived yet, so... have you come to visit me?" He asked with a hopeful smirk.

"Actually, I came to surprise him before he arrived here."

"Of course, how foolish of me to think otherwise." He lowered his gaze with a scoffed smirk.

"Izunia Lucis Caelum, I come here almost every week!" You said playfully poking his shoulder with your finger. "It's not my fault that you're never here when I come, I guess it's the inconvenience of time." What you said was all truth, but for Izunia maybe it wasn't just the inconvenience, maybe he had an ulterior motive. And feeling that the atmosphere was getting quite silenced and awkward between you, you decided to change the theme of the conversation.  "The decorations look beautifully arranged by the way."

"Yes indeed, you can't even imagine how they are in the terrace, we can go right now if you wish."

"I would love to but once again, the inconvenience of time." You gave him an honest answer with you lips pressed into a pitiful smile. "I was heading for the garden while I wait for your brother, and I believe he might arrive at any moment now." You said while looking after his shoulder, to where the entrance stood, as if to emphasize that his brother was indeed arriving soon. "But surely I shall see you tonight at the commemoration, wont I?"

"Of course." Where the last words he exchanged with you, and you excused yourself with a bow and went to the palace garden.

The smell of all sorts of herbs and flowers hit your nostrils, and it felt amazing. The sun shone blissfully, and it all felt so natural.

 As if you had guessed it earlier, you heard the commotion coming from the inside, which you had been in a few minutes ago, he must have arrived. You turned around so you were facing the veranda opening, and from the contrast of the clarity of the outside and lighting in the inside you managed to see a figure.

It was definitely him.

 He was being greeted by everyone, bows being received and given. And while talking to someone, always with that smile of his, his attention briefly went away from the conversation, and his eyes, his golden hazel eyes landed on yours.

You saw him excusing himself from the conversation, and as the person left, he stood there for a while his gaze remaining on yours, he slowly took his hat off his head, hugging it to his chest, with that smirk tugging his lips, and began approaching you.

"Ardyn." Was the word that left your mouth as he now stood mere inches away you.

He's finally arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this story before the year ended but writers block happened so yeah that's life, hope you guys enjoyed it!!


End file.
